Getting to know Another Chance
by SomethingCuteandCreative
Summary: Character bios of the cullens from "Another Chance." Hopefully these will help with any confusion.
1. Alice

**Name:** Marie Aliz Brandon

**Nicknames: **Ali or Aliz  
**Age:** 17 (almost 18)

**Birthday: **May 28, 1991  
**Hair: **Black, slightly curly, about a foot past shoulder

**Eyes:** green  
**Height:** 5'2"  
**School:** John Marshall High School  
**Year:** Senior  
**Likes:** taking pictures, fashion design, shopping, smell of coffee, the songs "So Emotional" and "I do (cherish you)" (favorite songs) reading, writing, history, rain, 3 musketeers (the candy), "PS I love you", "Enchanted" and "The Notebook" (favorite movies), hanging out with friends  
**Dislikes: **fights, drama, inconsistency, perfect organization, COAE, taste of coffee, two-faced-ness,  
**Hobbies:** shopping, fashion design, singing, reading, makeovers, snowboarding, figure skating, traveling, photography, baking  
**Jobs: **Borders, Aeropostal

**Schedule: **

1. Photography/ scrap booking  
2.Biology  
3.AP French (at the University)  
4.AP English Lit. (At the University)

**Other:** insomnia, figure skates competitively, "sub" for snowboarding lessons for 5 and 6 year olds, very hyper, talks fast and with hands, uses made up words like "Phoop" and "fuhfums", randomly sings and dances to "Superstar" by Toy Box, quotes movies a lot, plays African Drums, sort of plays drum set, played flute and piccolo since she was 5, belly button is pierced (as well as both ears), stubborn, force to be reckoned with, mature, good sense of humor, originally from Mississippi, drives a black Lincoln MKZ (interior- medium light stone), takes Latin and Ballroom dancing,  
**extracurricular: **Yearbook editor, Track (pole-vaulting, and 4 by 1), Dance team


	2. Bella

**Name:** Arabella Marie Swan

**Nicknames: **Bella  
**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **September 13, 1990  
**Hair:** dark brown

**Eyes:** brown  
**Height:** 5'5"  
**School:** John Marshall High School  
**Year:** Senior  
**Likes:** ice cream, talking, debating, being right, shopping in moderation, hanging out with friends, horse back riding, English, social studies, scrap booking, art, singing and reading

**Dislikes: **first name, drama, mumble-rs, COAE,  
**Hobbies:** horse back riding, reading, eating ice cream, skiing, hanging out with friends

**Jobs:** cookies by design, Aeropostal

**Schedule: **1. Photography/ scrap booking  
2.Biology  
3.AP French (at the University)  
4.AP English Lit. (At the University)

**Other:** insomnia, horse back rides competitively, down to earth, easy to talk to, stubborn, mature, claims to be allergic to loads of things (jokingly), originally from Washington, drives a ancient red truck "Betsy" takes Latin and Ballroom dancing, clumsy, likes to randomly say words like chicken or cheese, improvises songs or sing them horribly on purpose, both ears peirced  
**extracurricular: **Track (high jump, 4 by 1, 400), Dance team, piano lessons


	3. Carlisle

**Name:** Chase Carlisle Cullen

**Nicknames: **Chase  
**Age:** 21

**Birthday: **August 16, 1986  
**Hair:** blond "swishy" with natural light brown low lights

**Eyes:** blue  
**Height:** 6'2"  
**School:** University of Rochester  
**Year:** Freshman  
**L****ikes:** medical shows, girls, volunteering, reading, books, libraries, research, snickers, England, tea, history, art, Europe, traveling, guitar hero, M&M, helping charities, Shakespeare

**Dislikes:** coffee, 'plastic' women, violence, war

**Hobbies:** volunteering, going to museums, reading, hanging out with friends, researching medical topics.

**Jobs:** teaches swim lessons & intern at Rochester General

**Schedule: **

1. Latin  
2. Advanced Anatomy

3.French

4.English Lit.

**Other:** insomnia, born and bred in London, had read everything ever written by Shakespeare by age 16, favorites are Macbeth and Romeo & Juliet, swims a lot, once swan to France, reads all the time, romantic, traditional, son of a priest, drives a black Mercedes

**Extracurricular: **Track (2 mile, javelin, and hurdles, 4 by 1)


	4. Edward

**Name:** Edward Anthony Masen

**Nicknames: **Mason- very rarely (like only his mom) Edward  
**Age:** 21 almost 22

**Birthday: **June 20, 1986  
**Hair:** untidy bronze

**Eyes:** very emerald green  
**Height:** 6'2"  
**School:** University of Rochester  
**Year:** Freshman  
**Likes:** classical music, hanging out with friends, family, English, social studies, milky-ways (candy), outdoors, hunting, camping, hiking, fast cars, piano

**Dislikes: **first name, being called Ed or Eddie, country music!, drama, shallow girls  
**Hobbies:** playing piano, composing music, hiking, camping, hanging w/ friends, driving, reading, listening to music, learning foreign languages,

**Jobs**: piano lessons, and Hamlin Pianos  
**Schedule:**

1. Latin Mason

2. Musical Studies

3.French  
4.English Lit.

**Other:** insomnia, mature, from Chicago, drives a Silver Volvo, speaks Spanish, French and Latin fluently, a bit of Italian, proper gentleman, close to family, only child, traditional, will listen to any music but country, reads people very well, romantic, hard headed, practical, played piano since age 4.

**Extracurricular: **Track (high jump, 4 by 1, and 100)


	5. Emmett

**Name:** Emmett Matthew McCarty

**Nicknames: **Emmett or Em  
**Age:** 21 almost 22

**Birthday: **April 1, 1986  
**Hair:** dark brown curly

**Eyes:** brown  
**Height:** 6'5"  
**School:** University of Rochester  
**Year:** Freshman  
**L****ikes:** traveling, hanging with friends, Wii, rain, sense of humor, playing jokes and tricks, baseball, competing, video games, movies, some mechanics, girls, snowboarding, hockey, **febreze**

**Dislikes:** air heads, bimbos, clothes, "creepy hallmark Christmas singing things"

**Hobbies:** reading, snowboarding, cars, guitar, listening to music, making 'movies', watching hockey

**Jobs: **Caribou Coffee, Hooters!

**Schedule: **

1. Weight lifting

2. Security 101

3. French  
4.English lit.

**Other:** insomnia, born and bred in Tennessee, drives a red Jeep, charming, goofs around a lot, mature, gentleman, romantic, traditional, close to youngest sister and dad, from a big family, loves little kids, plays guitar, travels some, plays hockey whenever possible and snowboards.

**Extracurricular: **Track (shot, discus, 4 by 1), hockey team


	6. Esme

**Name:** Esmeralda Anne Platt

**Nicknames: **Es or Ezzy  
**Age:** 17 (almost 18)

**Birthday: **May 5,1991  
**Hair:** dirty blonde (dark), curly, 1 inch past shoulder  
**Eyes:** aqua-marine  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**School:** John Marshall High School  
**Year:** Senior  
**Likes:** architecture, woodshop, clay molding, cooking, children, M&M's, elephants, the song "Bad Case of Lovin' You", helping people.  
**Dislikes: **fights, drama, immature brats  
**Hobbies:** interior design, clay sculpture, singing,

**Jobs: **Borders, teaches a ballet and tap class for kids 5-8

**Schedule: **

1. Photography/ scrap booking  
2.Clay works  
3. AP French (at the University)

4. AP English Lit. (At the University)

**Other:** insomnia, uses funky vocabulary (different words - "ephalents, neminems, senevup, hippups, etc., advanced words - "absence, yes ("..., yes?" rather than "yeah?"), however, confronted, etc.", big words - "cerulean, contrast, conclusion, despair, etc."), loves Romeo and Juliet and tends to quote it (quotes included below), takes ballroom and Latin dancing classes, swims a lot, writes formally (very fancy handwriting) Volunteers at Rochester General Hospital on the first and third Sundays of the month, drives a blue Mercury Milan, originally from Ohio, ears are peirced

**extracurricular: **Newspaper Editor, Track (long jump, triple jump and mile and 4 by 1), Dance team

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet."  
_-Romeo and Juliet. ACT II Scene 2_"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."  
_-Romeo and Juliet. ACT II Scene 2__  
_


	7. Jasper

**Name:** Jasper James Whitlock

**Nicknames: **Jay (very rarely JJ)  
**Age:** 21 almost 22

**Birthday: **April 18, 1986  
**Hair:** blond "swishy"

**Eyes:** blue-green  
**Height:** 6'3"  
**School:** University of Rochester  
**Year:** Freshman  
**L****ikes:** computer, technology, reading, traveling, 3 musketeers (candy and movie), history, hanging with friends, Wii, smell of foreign coffee, rain, snow, sense of humor, "Disturbia"

**Dislikes:** know it alls, self absorbed people, coffee, bossiness, G.W. Bush

**Hobbies:** reading, snowboarding, traveling, photography, playing drum and guitar, listening to music, cooking, hanging w/ friends

**Jobs:** teaches Snowboarding, Borders and Caribou Coffee

**Schedule: **

1.World History

2.Latin  
3.French  
4.English lit.

**Other:** insomnia, born and bred in Texas, drives a black Lincoln Navigator, charismatic, quotes movies, reads a lot, very good with computers, mature, gentleman, romantic, traditional, close to sister and mom, plays guitar, travels, loves learning about civil war, snowboards a lot

**Extracurricular: **Track (pole-vault, 1 mile and 4 by 1 and discus), snowboarding team.


	8. Rosalie

**Name:** Rosalia Lillian Hale

**Nicknames: **Rose or Rosey  
**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **December 12, 1990  
**Hair:** blond, mid- back, layered,

**Eyes:** bright blue  
**Height:** 5'8"  
**School:** John Marshall High School  
**Year:** Senior  
**Likes:** movies, books, band, singing, randomly launching into theories, cars, mechanic stuff, flirting, shopping, boys, truth or dare

**Dislikes:** worms, bugs, jerks, stuck-ups, killer robots, air heads  
**Hobbies:** modifying cars, watching movies, reading, playing instruments, shopping, flirting

**Jobs: **Barnes & Noble & Andy's Auto Shop

**Schedule: **

1. Photography/ scrap booking  
2.Clay works  
3.AP French (at the University)  
4.AP English Lit. (At the University)

**Other:** insomnia, very sarcastic, perfect (gorgeous, smart, never breaks rules…on purpose), suddenly hyper, uses big words, perfectionist, opposite of procrastinator, starts "religions", only one originally from Rochester, New York, parents are rich, drives BMW M3, ballroom and Latin dance classes, ears are pierced twice each, belly button peirced

**extracurricular: **Track (Discus,high jump, 4 by 1 and 100), Dance team, Cheerleader captain


End file.
